


The Papillon and The Chat

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I Tried, Other, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A father, already heartbroken from the disappearance of his wife, tries to deal with the fact that he'll have to hurt his son to achieve his goal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Papillon and The Chat

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts of this short story were made up by me, like Fu being able to predict things and how Adrien's life will play out.

Gabriel can't believe Adrien ran off to go to a regular middle school Had he lost his mind? He's better than everyone in that school, in Paris, even. Excluding himself, of course. He's already sent Natalie and the Gorilla to retrieve him, but he can't help but worry somewhat. 

He looked out of one of the many windows in the room. The sun was shining brightly and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky.

'It better not be today,' he thought.

\---

"Master Fu!" A young and ecstatic Gabriel cried out. "Did you hear? Peacock and I are engaged!" 

Fu smiled, "That's wonderful news, Papillon."

"You can predict things right? Can you tell me what our future will be like?" Gabriel asked.

"I can't do that, I'm afraid." Fu replied. "You're too young. It will cause anxiety."

Gabriel laughed, "I can handle it, Master Fu! I'm Papillon, the savior of Paris, after all!"

"Papillon, please."

"Come on, Master Fu! A little glimpse won't hurt anyone!"

Fu sighed, "Remind yourself that I warned you." He got up to retrieve his ash pouch. "Sit." He ordered. Garbriel complied. Fu sat down as well and placed down his ash pouch. He untied the puch and began to chant a spell in an ancient tongue.

The ashes rose up and began to form silhouettes. The first one was of a baby being cradled in someone's arms. A baby's laugh was heard. 

"You will have a golden-haired son, his eyes green as the leaves of a summer oak." 

The next was of the Peacock Miraculous falling to the ground. 

"Mother? Mother? Father, where's mother?" A child's voice asked. You could tell he was extrememly worried just by hearing his voice.

"During his childhood, your Peacock will disappear."

The silhouette that followed was of a boy running out of a high class house. 

"Natalie, I wanna make friends and meet people, not stay cooped up in a house for my entire life!" The boy running said.

"He will earn one of the most powerful Miraculouses on a sunny day. The skies will be clear." 

Another silhouette formed. This one was of a pair of teenagers doing a fist bump. One arm was filled in by the ashes, the other was spotted.

"Good job!" Their voices said as the congratulated each other. 

"His partner and him will fill in your shoes unknowingly."

A final silhouette formed. This one was of a handsome boy looking up, his eyes filled with dread and tears trickling down his face. 

"Father, why?" The boy asked, his voice filled with sorrow. 

"The only way to get back Ms. Peacock is through gaining both Ladybug's and Cat Noir's Miraculouses. You will have to hurt your son in the process."

The ashes flowed back into the pouch. Fu began to tie it up. 

"That's really something to look forward to..." Gabriel said sarcastically.

"You asked." Fu told him. "Now go run off, I have a client that will arrive soon. Tell Peacock that I'm happy for the both of you."

"I will." Gabriel replied solemnly.

"Bye-bye, petit papillon."

\---

A few hours have passed, and Adrien still hasn't been found. 

The doorbell rang. "Sir, we found him!" Natalie told Gabriel.

"Alright." He replied.

\---

After scolding Adrien for running off, Gabriel grabbed his Butterfly Miraculous out of his pocket and put it on. A shimmering purple powder came out. It formed the Butterfly's Kwami, Nooroo.

"Gabriel! It's been years! How are you?" The lavender colored creature asked.

"Nooroo, I have a very important topic to discuss with you." Gabriel told his Kwami. 

He walked over to a painting of his wife and revealed it to be a door to a secret room. There were dozens of baby blue colored butterflies. 

After they entered the room, Nooroo finally asked Gabriel what was happening. 

"Gabriel, please tell me, what are you going to do?"

His holder chuckled. "We're going to corrupt the people of Paris and have them do my biding. The Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous holders will have to come and save the day. I'll have my servants take their Miraculouses."

"How do you even know Master Fu has chosen the next holders?" Nooroo asked.

"My son came back with a ring. I've never bough him one. It's the Cat Noir Miraculous. And if there's a Cat Noir, there has to be a Ladybug."

"But, you can't control that much po-" Nooroo tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Nooroo, wings out!" Gabriel exclaimed.

Gabriel, now Hawkmoth, looked out of his window. Hos eyes began to water up. He whispered, "Adrien, I'm so sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so I hope that you liked it!


End file.
